


Touching an Angel

by foxpuppet



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Held Down, M/M, PWP, Pit enjoys it but it's definitely non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, but Pit looks fourteen so..., not really - Freeform, seriously just straight into it, tagging to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpuppet/pseuds/foxpuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pit panted weakly, waiting for Magnus to pull out so they could go back to whatever they had been before all this had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> There was art to go with this but I hate it now. ( -_-) That's why you don't let stuff sit too long. It goes off.

Pit felt a yell rising in his chest. He knew if he let it out it would be thin and reedy. Breathless. But he also knew no one would hear him. Except maybe some monsters he missed clearing from this location. And Pit really didn't want that added fight on top of this mess.

This mess being Magnus pinning him down, with one foot on the back of Pit's head and his hands up Pit's chiton. The man's crotch was pressing hard against the side of Pit's thigh and the angel could feel the swell of flesh there beginning to twitch and harden. He whimpered helplessly at the thought. He knew what was happening, what was going to happen.

So Pit was unsurprised when Magnus' large thumb pressed directly against his hole through his undergarments. "How deep do you reckon I can get?" Magnus asked almost idly, pulsing the pressure of his thumb on Pit's arsehole. "Deep enough for you to taste it when I bust my nut?"

Pit wriggled, as much as he could with Magnus' huge boot pinning him down, making a mewling noise before stilling again. He knew he had no real hope of Magnus letting him go. All Pit hoped for was to get through this undamaged.

"Yeah, you like that? You want my fat dick in your tight little hole?" Magnus said, pulling Pit open, still through his underwear, with both thumbs.

Pit could feel Magnus was fully hard now, pulsing thickly against Pit's leg through his thick leather pants. Then Magnus was shifting, was rutting that hardness against Pit's covered hole. The catch and drag of the linen and leather, along with the heat of Magnus' cock made Pit's breath catch wetly. Pit tried to convince himself it was disgust.

Then his underwear were slid off and cast aside. Magnus spat thickly into Pit's crack, swiping the wetness over his twitching opening. "There's a pretty sight," the mortal rumbled to himself and Pit felt a blush heat his face and neck.

Pit bit his lip to hold back whimpers as Magnus tugged and pulled at his exposed arsehole, sliding his thumbs in and tugging it open. Then the hands were gone. Pit would have looked back if he could have moved his head but soon enough there was a wet sound and slick coolness was sliding thickly between Pit's cheeks. Pit made an indignant sound. Thick fingers smeared the mess around, even over Pit's small, hairless sac and limp cock before one finger slid smoothly and swiftly inside Pit with no preamble.

Pit cried out, surprised rather than hurt and Magnus rumbled again, almost a purr. "You feel so good inside, Angel-Face. Soft and squishy. Aching for cock," Magnus said, pleased. Another finger slid in and they scissored.

Pit whimpered hotly, wetness gathering at the corners of his eyes as three then four fingers were slid into his body. His hips were rotating without permission, baring down on the thickness of Magnus' knuckles.

Magnus chuckled and withdrew. Pit whimpered some more, telling himself it was in protest. "Just wait, Angel-Face. You'll be getting the real thing soon," he said over the sound of a leather placard being parted.

Then there was wet heat pressing against Pit's hole. Pit bit his lips hard trying to keep any sound from escaping as Magnus teased Pit's opening with his cockhead. Magnus pressed against the ring of muscle keeping him out, enough pressure to tease but not enough to breach. The wetness in Pit's eyes slid over the bridge of his nose, gathering under the cheek still pressed harshly into the ground by Magnus' boot. His hips pressed back against his will, his body begging even as his mind revolted.

Or wanted to revolt, at this moment Pit's focus had narrowed down to the single point of contact between them; the place where his emptiness ended and Magnus’ ability to fill him began.

“Yeah Angel-Face, I can feel how much you want it. Knew it the first time I saw you what you needed was a good fuck. Cute little boy like you, how could someone look and _not_ want to stick their dick inside?” Magnus’ voice was gravelled background noise to the achingly slow stretch of Pit’s rim around the head of his cock.

Pit’s lips pulled thin as the Magnus fed more and more of his dick into him. It just seemed to keep getting bigger. Pit didn’t think he could handle much more, panting in huge gasps and trying impossibly to keep himself from squirming like a wet cat.

“Fuck yeah,” Magnus breathed and Pit felt scratchy hair pressing against his over stretch hole and a large pair of balls pat against his own.

Magnus was fully in. And Pit was completely hard. He glanced down at himself as best he could with that boot still firmly in place and saw that he was actually dripping onto the stone tiles below them. As he watched his dick twitched in what seemed like a guilty wave, the long sting of precome that was connecting it to the floor snapping. Pit flinched as some of the wetness his his chin and clenched his eyes tight.

With one last curse at his traitorous body and Pit let go of any illusion of control. He let his muscles go limp, his mouth dropped open to pant and gasp, drool already gathering to fall. He fluttered deliberately around Magnus’ cock, hoping to convince the man to move.

Magnus cursed and chuckled breathlessly, circling his hips in response, grinding deep. Pit moaned, surprisingly low, pressing back as much as he could, nearly hyperventilating.

“Gonna fuck you hard, Angel-Face. Can’t do it any other way,” Magnus gasped out, swallowing thickly, “Feels too good. Tight, hot. Can’t fucking _breath_ in you, Angel-Face.”  

More grinding as Magnus tried to press even deeper, his hipbones digging into the soft flesh of Pit’s arse cheeks, leather scratching at his backside, coarse hair chaffing the stretchstretch _stretched_ skin of his hole. “Do it,” Pit says, demands, his voice nothing more than a croak.

“Fuck _yes_ ,” Magnus moans and pulls out.

There’s a pause, a moment of anticipation, of regret, of breathless helpless desperate _want_. Then there’s nothing but thick pounding, jarring rhythm, hard and fast and unstoppable. The only sounds are Magnus’ growls, Pit’s harsh, broken breaths, and the unmistakeable sound of their skin colliding.

Magnus was too deep, pushing in too hard to ever get off Pit’s spot, his dick a constant press and drag over Pit’s prostate. Drool and tears pooled below Pit’s face, a thick sheen of sweat coated his skin. Everything felt wet, slick, filthy, _amazing_. Racing to the inevitable conclusion with dizzying swiftness. Pit choked on sobs and saliva, Magnus pounding too hard, too ruthlessly for him to anything but tremble with want and pray his heart didn’t explode.

Suddenly there was a calloused palm, wider than his hipbones, pressing flat against Pit’s cock, grinding and pressing it into Pit’s twitching heaving abdomen. It was too much, too fucking _good_. Pit shot his load all over the ground below himself, adding to the mess of sweat, lube and precome.

Magnus gasped out a surprisingly high pitched groan though clenched teeth and fucked into Pit’s still fluttering hole. Pit felt Magnus’ dick grow stiff, twitching and swelling as it pumped come into him. He groaned weakly, cock throbbing in sympathy. Magnus dropped his leg to curl around Pit, snuffling into the angel’s sweaty dishevelled hair still jerking through the after shocks.

“Oh fuck, Angel-Face,” he groaned, fondling Pit’s over-sensitised dick, ignoring his pathetic mewls. “Oh fuck you’re so good. You fit me so good. Made for my cock. Never gonna stop fucking you.”

The man continued to murmur filthy praise as he lapped and chewed at the back of Pit’s neck, more than likely leaving marks that Lady Palutena would have snide comments for. Pit panted weakly, waiting for Magnus to pull out so they could go back to whatever they had been before all this had happened.

Pit shifted and frowned. Shouldn’t Magnus be getting softer? He should have started to slide of Pit by this point, releasing come and lube in a _disgustingdelicious_ slide down Pit’s weak and trembling thighs. But he wasn’t. It almost felt like he was getting _harder_.

Then Magnus rotated his hips, grinding into Pit again and the angel knew he was right.

“Gonna fuck you so good, Angel-Face,” Magnus gasped as he pulled back, dragging Pit’s hips along with him.

“Oh holy shit,” Pit gasped, growing hard at the very _idea_ that Magnus was going to fuck him again, without even pulling out, without even going _soft_.

“Yeah, Angel-Face,” Magnus growled, and Pit could _hear_ the smug, self-satisfied look on his face, “Not done with you yet.”

 


End file.
